Beyblade 20
by Libra Claws
Summary: This is the story of Aiden Hayato and his journy to discover what caused the mysterious fire that killed his parents. As long as he has Flame Falconeer that goal is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. I wish I did, but the world isn't fair. Deal with it!

Prologue

After Aiden Hayato's parents died in a mysterious fire, he went to stay with his grandfather in Japan. The only problem was he never met him before. When he first arrived in Japan, he was greeted with open arms from this person he never met before, but as long as he has Flame Falconeer with him, he always has a friend.

Chapter 1

"Gramps I'm going out soon, be back later," said our protagonist, 15-year-old Aiden Hayato. "All right Aiden just don't be gone long, I have dinner cooking!" said the old man with the big heart who decided to accept his grandson in even though he never met him before.

Aiden rode his bike down to the beyshop looking forward to the big tournament, with his partner Flame Falconeer. He easily breezed through the first two rounds, but hit a challenge in the semifinal against a particularly strong Virgo. After narrowly defeating the Virgo with his famous Special move-Crushing Claws- he retired to the back until the final battle.

Once the final started Aiden found himself staring at his opponent, Hitoshi Shinobu, and his partner Storm Hydro. Being an attack type Falconeer was at an advantage to the stamina type Hydro so Aiden was pretty pumped up and ready to go.

"Lets do this thing Hitoshi" "Sure Aiden" _**3.2.1. Let It Rip!**_ Immediately Falconeer went on the offensive with a barrage of attacks, moving so fast that Hitoshi could barely see it. "Shoot! This guy is good. And that power it's unbelievable!" "Hurry Hydro Shake him off" "I don't think so! Falconeer Full power!" Counter it with your special move Hydro- **Deep Sea Strike**!" "Falconeer hit him with **Crushing Claws!**" When the two blades collided a huge explosion occurred and when the dust settled, only Falconeer was left spinning. "And the winner is **_Aiden Hayato_**!" Yea Falconeer we won! Way to go buddy!" "I lost, but at least we put up a good fight, and that's all I can ask of you."

Later after the battle, Aiden was just getting ready to take off when he heard "Hey Aiden, wait up!" "Oh hey Hitoshi, what's up?" "I was wondering if you would want to battle again sometime?" "Sure! Why not, by the way, your really good. I was barely able to beat you today." "What? No way, you wiped the floor with us, but I would like to battle again sometime." "Cool, but I can't right now, I have to go home for dinner. Do you want to come?" "No I couldn't impose like that." 'Don't worry! I'm sure it's fine with my grandpa, he always makes extra food anyways." "Well when you put it that way then I can't say no." "Ok, let's go!" And just like that Aiden gained a new friend and rival.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning- I don't own be blade

Ch. 2

Aiden and Hitoshi were walking to the bey shop when they heard a cry for help. As any normal people would do, they went over to investigate. When they arrived they found a 3 on 1 battle and it wasn't going well for the blader on his own. "Leave me alone," yelled the mystery kid.

"Ya leave him alone," yelled Aiden "3 on 1 isn't fair!" Does it look like we care?" yelled the goon on the right. "Were Black Dragons, we don't follow rules!" As soon as that was said, Hitoshi yelled, "Well then we can at least make it a fair fight. Go Hydro!" "You to Falconeer!" yelled Aiden.

The combined power of Aiden and Hitoshi was more than enough to defeat the three Dragons. "You'll be sorry you every messed with the Black Dragons. Just you three wait!" yelled a goon. "Thanks for the save guys, I really needed help" said the mystery kid. "No problem" said Hitioshi. "By the way I'm Chris Jones" "Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Hitoshi Shinobu and this is Aiden Hayato" "Nice to meet the both of you. If you don't mind may I see your beys?" "Why?" said Aiden. "Because I want to check them for damage. You see, I'm not that good of a blader, but I'm a great mechanic." "Well in that case, here you go," they said in unison.

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean you were defeated?" screamed an angry 16-year-old boy. "We were beaten by two boys who decided to stick their noses where they didn't belong. Our research shows that their names are Aiden Hayato and Hitoshi Shinobu," explained one of the goons. "Well then, sounds like we have so goody two-shoes interfering in our business. Let it be known that from now on we will be doubling our practice time and you will have less breaks. I will NOT be defeated by two random bladders." Screamed the still angry boy. "But sir!" the gang members all yelled at once. "No buts now get to practice. NOW!"

Back with our heroes…

"Hey Chris, why were those guys after you anyway?" asked Hitoshi. "Oh those guys, they've been after me for awhile. They want me to take me hostage to be their mechanic." "Really! Your that good" exclaimed Aiden. "Yes, so aren't you glad I'm your friend and not theirs!" asked the mechanic. "You bet" the twosome said in unison. And with that Aiden adds another member to his merry band of bladers.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning- I don't own beybladeCh. 3

"Achoo! Sorry Hitoshi, I'd love to battle today, but I came down with a cold and I can't leave the house, doctor's orders," said Aiden. "It's okay buddy, get better ok," replied a disappointed Hitoshi. "Sorry pal, I have to help my parents fix a bunch of beys today" said Chris. "It's cool. I know that you have to do it." Replied an even more disappointed Hitoshi.

"Geez nobody can hang out today. Maybe there's some battles going on down at the bet shop." So our friend Hitoshi proceeds to the bey shop but is stopped when he notices that he's being followed. "Hmm, looks like I have a fan. This will loose him" Hitoshi thought to himself.

Just like that Hitoshi takes off catching the stalker off guard, but the stalker is holding his ground. "Man this guy is fast, I can't loose him. Maybe I should get rid of him the old fashion way." Hitoshi muttered to himself. Stopping on a dime Hitoshi spins around a launches Hydro at the stalker, but Hydro is stopped in mid-air by a mysterious green and black blade.

"Who are you" carried Hitoshi The stalker removed his hood and replied, "My name is Raiden Hiroto and this is Lightening Chimera," replied Raiden. "I am the leader of the Black Dragons of this area and I challenge you to a battle!" Raiden exclaimed. "Black Dragons? You mean the group that attacked Chris yesterday?" asked Hitoshi.

"Yes the very same. We almost had the little mechanic until you and you friend butted into our business so now the two of you will pay." Raiden further explained. "In that case let's go" Hitoshi retorted. _**"3.2.1. Let It Rip,"**_ they cried in unison.

"Let's go Hydro full speed!" cried Hitoshi. "Is that all you have little man. By the way you and your friend beat my grunts yesterday, I thought you had some strength," mocked Raiden. "Oh yea, well watch this one! Hydra full power! _**Deep Sea Strike!"**_ cried Hitoshi. "Really? Using your signature move so early, that amateur. Chimer let's show him how we blade. _**Lightening Nose Dive!"**_ cried Raiden.

And just like that the battle was over and Hydra had been beaten. "Do me a favor and tell your buddy Aiden Hayato to meet me at the old warehouse by the docks, number 741, if he wants to win your honor back. Bye Bye Loser! Hahaha" said Raiden. "I can't believe he beat me," cried Hitoshi punching the ground, something he would regret because it was solid concrete. "Great, first I lose and now I think I broke my hand."

Later that day

"Achoo! What happened?" screamed Aiden. "I told you, I got beaten by a guy name Raiden Hiroto and then the told me to get my honor back, you have to battle him at the old warehouse by the docks. Number 741." Explained the defeated Hitoshi.

"Well you can fight him Aiden!" exclaimed Chris. "If he beat Hitoshi, what makes you think you can beat him on your own?" Chris asked. "Well Chris, first off I'm not on my own. I have Falconeer and my friends, and second off, I never back down from a challenge," replied Aiden.

"Raiden Hiroto huh. Well get ready Raiden because I'm coming for you. Achoo! That is, if I ever get rid of this cold" Aiden thought to himself.

Will Aiden be able to defeat his biggest challenge yet? Will Hitoshi get his honor back? Will we learn more about the mysterious Raiden Hiroto? Will Aiden ever get over his cold? For the answer to these questions and many more, tune in next time.


End file.
